ultimate_marvel_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Warrior Woman
Hippolyta also known as the Warrior Woman, is the daughter of the Greek god Ares and Otrera. She and her sister Amazons helped create war, stealing the female children in the process in order to make their armies grow. Powers and Abilities Hippolyta possesses the conventional attributes of an Olympian goddess. However, many of her physical attributes are more developed than most other Olympian females. * Superhuman Strength: Like all Olympians, Hippolyta is superhumanly strong. Her strength is much greater than the vast majority of Olympian females, or even Olympian males. Hippolyta used to be of class 50 strength, whereas the typical Olympian male is of class 30. However, her strength was recently vastly enhanced when resurrected by various death gods, and it now considerably exceeds he father, Ares, who is a class 70. Likely placing her close to the class 100 level. * Superhuman Speed: Hippolyta can run and move at speeds beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. * Superhuman Stamina: Hippolyta has inherited her father's legendary physical stamina. As a result, her stamina is matched by very few Olympians. Hippolyta's musculature produces almost no fatigue toxins, granting her nearly limitless superhuman stamina in all physical activities. * Superhumanly Durability:'''Hippolyta's body is much harder and more resistant to physical injury than the body of a human being. Her resistance to injury is even greater than that possessed by most other Olympians. She can withstand great impact forces, high caliber bullets, powerful energy blasts, falls from great heights, and exposure to temperature and presssure extremes without sustaining injury. While all Olympians are capable of withstanding these types of assaults without injury, she can withstand even greater levels of these attacks than most other Olympians without being injured. * '''Immortality: Like all Olympians, Hippolyta is functionally immortal. She is immune to the effects of aging and hasn't aged since reaching adulthood. She is also immune to all known Earthly diseases and infections. However, this doesn't mean that she can't be killed as no member of any of Earth's pantheons of gods is truly immortal. To be truly immortal, Death itself has to banish an individual from entering it's realm. The Elders of the Universe for instance are among the only truly immortal beings in the universe as Death prevents them from dying. While they can still be injured and feel pain, they will fully recover from any injury no matter the severity, though it may take time to do so. * Regenerative Healing Factor: Despite her superhuman durability, Hippolyta can sustain physical injury. However, her Olympian life force enables her to regenerate damaged tissue much faster and more extensively than a human being. In fact, her healing powers are superior to those of most other Olympians. However, she can't regenerate missing limbs, organs, or brain cells, at least not without the aid of powerful magical assistance. * Superhuman Agility: Hippolyta's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are all enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. * Superhuman Reflexes: Hippolyta's reflexes are similarly enhanced and are superior to those of the finest human athlete. Category:Anti-Villains Category:Neutral Category:Olympians